Sangre de los Condenados
by Divell
Summary: Sangre de los Condenados.


Hikari Yagami se pasó la mano por su lacio cabello castaño en actitud de desespero. Sus ojos recorrieron frenéticamente el texto frente a ella de un lado a otro buscando cualquier contradicción, error o laguna en las declaraciones de la demandante. Algo que pudiera servirle para refutar las acusaciones contra su cliente. Aunque sabía que no sería suficiente para ganar el juicio, por lo menos esperaba encontrar algo que inclinara la balanza un poco más a su favor.

La señora Tachikawa reclamaba daños y perjuicios contra su hija, supuestamente cometidos por el joven Willis. Y, como es de esperarse, el joven Wallace negaba fervientemente las acusaciones. Kari le creía, y no sólo porque fuera su abogado, sino porque Willis era una esas personas a las que al verla uno sabe al instante que nunca harían un acto como aquel. De hecho, Willis apenas si podía recordar algo sobre la chica pelirroja, salvo el haberla conocido en un bar del centro Tokio, siendo el un simple turista. Al parecer la tal Mimi había echado algo en su bebida, la explicación más lógica pero a esas alturas casi imposible de probar. Tras aquello, lo más probable es que hubieran mantenido relaciones, y ahora que la joven Tachikawa estaba embarazada, querían aprovecharse de ese suceso para chuparle dinero al joven. Si no podían demostrar que todo era una trampa para obtener dinero a costa de una demanda por un supuesto abuso sexual, entonces estaban hundidos. El argumento de la defensa en contra de los demandantes hasta ahora se basaba en que habían decidido proceder por vías civiles y no penales. Sospechoso, más no lo suficiente para que el juez se pusiera de su lado. En ese tipo de casos se solía prestar más atención a los demandantes —por el trauma de la supuesta violación— que al demandado. Además, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que los demandantes fueran japoneses y Willis fuera americano. Por más que el último fuera un perfecto caballero, además de una persona amable y de buen corazón, quien claramente no era capaz siquiera de robar un beso sin sentirse culpable.

Levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared. Las diez con quince de la noche. Debía de haber estado en casa hacía cerca de cuatro horas. Bueno, de todas maneras vivía solo en un piso del centro de Tokyo, no era como si hubiera alguien esperándole en casa. Algunos años atrás vivía con una amiga: Yolei Inoue, su mejor amiga desde la primaria. Ahora ella se había casado y hecho su vida. Mientras ella se había mudado a un pequeño departamento en el centro. Tenía veintiocho años y medio, es decir, casi treinta. Cada vez parecía más que no iba a encontrar nunca a la persona adecuada para ella. Agradecía que a diferencia de otras, su madre no la presionaba en cuanto el buscar a alguien. Si tuviera una madre diferente y haberle tocado vivir en otra época, su madre ya habría negociado el cambio de animales de granja en un contrato matrimonial.

Esa última idea, más que hacerle gracia, le ocasionó un escalofrío. Ella ya se había hecho a la idea de que quería vivir sola, y nadie cambiaría su opinión al respecto.

Se estiró para desperezarse y decidió ir a la pequeña cocina del despacho a prepararse un café. La noche sería larga, por lo que podía intuir. Todavía tenía que revisar doce documentos más. Por suerte la cita en el juzgado no era hasta dentro de tres días. Aun así, a la siguiente tarde tenía que reunirse con el cliente para discutir la defensa. Willis Smith era todo un caballero, aunque también muy despreocupado a pesar de ser el heredero de una gran fortuna estadounidense. Y era más que obvio que esas mujeres querían exprimir algo de dicha fortuna. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil arreglar todo en privado, aunque ahora ya era un poco tarde y Willis estaba empeñado en defender su honor ante la corte.

Accionó la cafetera, mientras buscaba en el refrigerador a ver si de casualidad quedaba alguno de esos panecillos rellenos que una de las secretarías había llevado para el café de la tarde. No encontró eso, pero sí un trozo de pastel de chocolate —sin azúcar— al fondo de la nevera. Según la nota le pertenecía a su hermano. No le importó y lo tomó. Cualquier cosa que le ayudara a reducir el hambre, ya que estaba claro que estaría allí al menos hasta la media noche, era bienvenida

— ¿Kari?

Casi deja caer el pastel del susto. No esperaba que nadie más estuviera allí a esa hora. Se volvió rígidamente y se encontró con la figura de Davis Motomiya de pie en el marco de la puerta. Suspiró.

—Me asustaste, Davis —Dejó el pastel sobre la mesa del centro y luego fue a revisar si el café estaba listo—. No creí que hubiera nadie aquí a esta hora.

—No debería. Es muy tarde —respondió él.

Kari se volvió y se le quedó viendo un momento. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba directamente con Davis Motomiya. Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba y su piel tenía un aspecto extraño, como si le hubieran quitado el color.

A decir verdad, Kari no había visto a Davis desde que se marchara a esas vacaciones por Europa un año atrás. Salvo por aquella junta celebrada con los socios y más importantes abogados del despacho una semana después de regresar. Solamente que en ese entonces había sido durante la noche, a eso de las nueve, a luz baja y con las persianas de los ventanales bajadas. Según él, había pescado una enfermedad en Europa y tenía cierta sensibilidad a la luz que le impedía trabajar más durante el día. Era uno de los abogados principales, pues había heredado la mitad del despacho de su tío, por lo que llegó a un acuerdo: trabajaría en casos de clientes importantes durante algunas noches, pero no en los tribunales. Dada su afección alguien más tendría que hacerse cargo de eso.

—Bueno, es tarde, cierto —dijo Kari, de pronto sintiéndose nervioso sin razón aparente—. Tenía que revisar los papeles del caso Smith, de hecho aún tengo que terminar eso.

— ¿Caso Smith? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, cierto. No lo sabes. Es un caso importante, una querella por un supuesto abuso sexual. Típicas oportunistas que buscan chupar dinero.

Davis hizo un gesto extraño ante lo último.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Podrías llevarte los papeles a casa —dijo—. No es necesario que estés tan tarde aquí. Creo recordar que desde hace un par de meses ya eres socio.

Kari asintió.

—No me gusta llevar el trabajo a casa. Me distraigo mucho allá.

Davis parecía estar a punto de replicar, pero entonces un ruido en la lejanía llamó la atención de ambos.

— ¿Se habrá quedado alguien más? —preguntó Kari.

Davis, mientras tanto, se había vuelto hacia el pasillo que conectaba la pequeña cocina con la recepción del despacho. Parecía estar tratando de escuchar algo a la lejanía.

—Creo —dijo de pronto— que lo mejor será que tomes esos documentos y te los lleves a casa, Kari.

—Ya te lo dije… —Se interrumpió ante otro ruido. Esta vez se escuchó claramente como una de las ventanas era cerrada.

Kari entrecerró los ojos y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

—Creo que alguien trata de entrar —dijo—. Será mejor llamar a la policía.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia el celular, el cual llevaba sujeto a su cinturón con una funda de cuero. La mano de Davis la detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca. Se sentía fría, haciendo que el pelirrojo no pudiera reprimir un escalofrío ante ese tacto. Además, podía notar una fuerza descomunal. Si Davis apretaba su agarre seguramente le destrozaría los huesos.

—No es necesario —dijo tajante—. Sólo vete a casa, Kari.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos. —Espero que no sea uno de tus intentos para conquistarme—dijo—. ¿Crees que ya he olvidado todos esos planes enrevesados que tenías cuando éramos niños?

Davis la soltó. Se notaba que estaba por decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento, Kari sintió un escalofrío y la clara sensación de que alguien se acercaba por detrás y susurraba a su oído:

—Castaña y apetitosa

Se giró rápidamente. No había nadie. Al menos no junto a ella, ya que si había un chico rubio y joven, quizá de poco menos de veinte años. Estaba recargado en el refrigerador y le veía con una media sonrisa pintada en la cara. Kari notó que su piel tenía un aspecto similar a la de Davis. Aunque, lo que más llamaba la atención era su ropa medio pasada de moda. Llevaba una chaqueta de un estilo posiblemente de más de cien años atrás.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Kari, con el ceño fruncido.

— Takeru —respondió el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Kari, vete a casa —insistió Davis.

— No, Davs —dijo Takeru, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Deja que se quede. La noche recién comienza. Tal vez pueda ser la invitada de honor a la _cena_ de esta noche.

Kari estaba a punto de exigir que le aclararan que estaba pasando allí. No le agradaba para nada la presencia de ese tipo. De hecho le producía escalofríos. La voz de Davis le impidió hacerlo.

— ¡Basta, Takaishi! —bramó Davis con una voz muy potente—. Kari tiene que irse. Seguro tiene un caso muy importante que atender mañana. Necesita ir a descansar.

—No, de hecho no —replicó Takeru—. No tiene un caso hasta dentro de tres días. Aunque parece ser que mañana si tiene una junta con un lindo rubio. Será una pena, tendrá que plantarlo.

La furia de Kari aumentó con eso.

— ¿Cómo es que sabe eso? —preguntó, mientras apretaba los dientes—. ¿Ha estado husmeando en mi oficina?

El rubio sonrió.

—Carácter explosivo, me gusta —dijo, más para sí, mientras pasaba la mirada de arriba abajo, estudiando a Kari con un gesto que parecía lascivo. Miró a Kari directamente al rostro y luego respondió a la pregunta: —No, castaña, no necesito husmear entre tu agenda para saber esas cosas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Kari se paralizó. De pronto se sentía como si fuera un ratón frente a una serpiente que se preparaba para devorarla.

—Buena analogía —dijo el rubio, y Kari tuvo la impresión de que acababa de leerlo en su mente.

—¡Basta! —Davis se interpuso entre ambos, sacando a Kari de su parálisis.

Takeru se detuvo, dirigiéndole a Davis una mirada dura que al parecer era de advertencia.

—No arruines la diversión, Davs —dijo con voz fría.

Davis retrocedió un paso, y luego, tras respirar profundamente, le hablo a Kari:

—Kari, mejor que te vayas de una buena vez.

—Bah, como si eso le sirviera de algo —dijo Takeru, restando importancia a las palabras de Davis—. Sé dónde vive. Sola en un departamento del centro. ¿Cuánto crees que me cueste llegar hasta allá y hacer lo que me plazca con esta bella dama, Davs?

Davis pareció temblar en un gesto de furia.

—No lo harás —dijo con voz cortante.

— ¿Quién va a detenerme? ¿Tú? —Soltó una pequeña carcajada que envió escalofríos por la espalda de sus oyentes. Luego, poniéndose serio, agregó: —Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Quién te abrazó, neonato ingrato?

Davis cerró los ojos en un rictus de furia. Kari no sabía que rayos pasaba allí. ¿Más fuerte que Davis? El rubio era más bajo y delgado, era más que obvio que no podría con alguien más robusto y alto que él. A pesar de ya no jugar fútbol ni practicar ningún otro deporte, Davis no era precisamente escuálido.

—Kari es una empleada de mi despacho… no, un socio —dijo Davis con voz calmada, pero con la amenaza latente—. No la toques. No toques a nadie de los que trabajan aquí. Me pondrás en peligro.

Kenny sonrió con sorna. Kari miró a ambos completamente confundida. ¿De qué demonios hablaban?

—Finge tu muerte, entonces —dijo Takeru, tranquilamente, como si hablara de un tema trivial—. Sé que a los neófitos les gusta aferrarse a su vida anterior. No puedes. Tarde o temprano sospecharan. Tarde o temprano deberás dejar todo atrás. A tu madre, a tu hermana, todos tus amigos. Tal vez debamos invitarlos a todos a _cenar_ alguna vez.

Davis apretó los puños con aun más furia ante eso.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo sed —comentó Takeru, ignorando el gesto de Davis.

Siguió avanzando hacia ellos, Kari volvió a paralizarse. Toda la confusión se transformó en horror puro. Notó que Davis volvió a hacer amago de detener al rubio, sin embargo, él lo empujó a un lado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, provocando que Davis chocara contra el muro y se quedara allí, recargado viendo la escena con una mezcla de horror y resignación.

Takeru llegó hasta dónde estaba Kari. Le miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Su mano izquierda se posicionó en el hombro del pelirrojo, mientras con la derecha le acariciaba la mejilla. Estaba tan fría como la de Davis. La mano se detuvo en el mentón, obligándole a levantar la cabeza. Se relamió los labios, mientras Kari podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir en su garganta. Aquel rostro blanco y terso se acercó al suyo, al grado que podía sentir su aliento cálido en la piel.

"¡Va a besarme! —gritó su mente llena de pánico—. ¡Dios, por favor, deten…!"

El beso no llegó a sus labios. El rostro se desvió en dirección a su cuello. Sintió los labios carnosos rosando la piel, no pudiendo reprimir un estremecimiento. Notó que sus manos estaban al frente, habiéndose posicionado por instinto en el pecho de aquel rubio, tratando de empujarlo. No podía, era como tratar de mover una estatua. Los labios en su cuello se abrieron y entonces estalló un dolor lacerante, como el pinchazo de dos gruesos alfileres o agujas.

Gimió de dolor, mientras la vista se le nublaba. ¡El rubio estaba chupándole la sangre a través de la mordida en el cuello! Se sentía débil. Le pareció ver que Davis se removía incómodo en su lugar junto al muro, mientras su rostro se movía en un rictus como si estuviera gritando algo que no pudo escuchar. En ese momento, todos sus sentidos parecían sólo poderse concentrar en una cosa: la boca del joven rubio prendida a su cuello y la debilidad cada vez mayor mientras su vida era literalmente absorbida fuera de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. Su corazón se había transformado en un potente tambor en sus oídos. Podía sentir como sus fuerzas desaparecían y el peso de su cuerpo ahora era únicamente sostenido por los brazos del chico rubio.

Estaba muriendo, podía sentirlo.

Hasta ese momento, había pensado que cuando se hablaba de la vida pasando frente a los ojos del moribundo, se hacía únicamente de manera poética. Un recurso literario, vamos. No era así. Allí estaba su vida frente a ella: la niñez en casa de sus padres y los juegos con su hermano mayor, Tai; su mejor amiga Yolei, las travesuras en la clase de primaria, las fiestas de la secundaria; a eso siguieron los días frenéticos de la universidad y, finalmente, la monotonía de su vida adulta, atareada con su ir y venir entre el despacho y las cortes. Y ahora, todo eso se iba, la oscuridad de la muerte se la llevaba. Toda su vida se esfumaba junto con los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más débiles. Aquí acababa todo, después de esto… nada.

"¡No! —rugió su mente—. ¡No me dejare vencer aquí! ¡No voy a morir!"

La oscuridad se disipó. Abrió los ojos. Davis había apartado al rubio de él y discutían algo. El rubio, con la sangre aun escurriendo por la comisura de su boca, tenía la mirada fija en ella. Kari estaba desplomado en el suelo, también con la mirada fija en el otro.

— ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, joder! —gritó Davis—. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?.

Tomó el celular y pensó en llamar a una ambulancia.

—Ni lo intentes, Davs —le detuvo Takeru—. Es tarde. No llegaran a tiempo. Uno o dos minutos, tal vez, es todo lo que queda.

Se agachó junto a la castaña.

—Pero mira esos ojos. Escucha ese latido. Se niega a entregar la batalla a la muerte. Es inspirador.

—¡Mierda! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —espetó Davis.

Takeru lo ignoró, más ocupado en observar a la castaña, mientras se arremangaba la manga de la chaqueta dejando al descubierto su antebrazo.

— ¿Lo hago yo o lo haces tú?

Davis le miró con horror.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡No dejare que le hagas eso a Kari!

—Entonces, ¿la dejó morir? —preguntó con burla—. ¿No decías que te metería en problemas? Además, mírala, es tan fuerte. No había visto tal pelea contra la muerte en mucho tiempo.

Davis Motomiya bajó los brazos, derrotado. No había nada que pudiera hacer o decir. Takeru estaba decidido a arrastrar a la castaña a su mundo de tinieblas, igual que en París lo estuvo con él.

Observó cómo Takeru levantaba a Kari para ir a sentarse a un sillón cercano, junto a la mesa dónde las secretarias tomaban el café de la tarde. Era una especie de parodia retorcida de _La piedad del Vaticano_ de Miguel Ángel, con Kari en los brazos del rubio.

—Vas a morir, Kari —susurró—. Y ni Dios ni el Demonio vendrán a ayudarte.

Levantó la muñeca derecha y perforó un corte con los colmillos. La sangre manó manchando su manga y la camisa verde de Kari. Algunas gotas cayeron cerca de los labios agrietados y entreabiertos de la castaña

—Yo puedo ayudarte a vencer a la muerte —siguió—. Pero, debes responder, ¿quieres vivir o te dejo morir?

Los labios de Kari se abrieron y cerraron. No salió sonido alguno de ellos. La vista comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo. La oscuridad de la muerte la quería succionar, cada vez con más fuerza.

—No te escucho.

La mano de Kari se aferró al brazo de Takeru, con más fuerza de la que debería ser capaz en esos momentos. Sus labios se movieron de nuevo. Fue casi inaudible:

—Por favor.

Takeru sonrió. La muñeca sangrante se pegó contra la boca reseca de la castaña. Y Kari bebió


End file.
